The Birthday Gift
Update Hey guys, It's been a while since my last visit, and to be honest I kinda missed this place. I realize I haven't been the kindest or best-behaved member, but I must let it be known that in the past year I have changed a lot as a person. I also must let it be known that I am committed to restoring this wiki by helping new users, making new friends and assisting moderators and admins in their duties. As for my stories, a year in university not only gave me new friends and endless procrastination but also plentiful novel writing ideas. In the next few weeks, I hope to return to make a full return to this wiki's literature scene. See you guys around! CypherChase (formerly WarDoge-1, BlackOps2025, Chase_is_King) The Birthday Gift When he was younger, Ryder never imagined he'd become what he is now. An athletic tech whiz commanding a team of rescue dogs? A bright kid envied and celebrated by people he serves? An exuberant youngster sporting the best wits, dexterity and hairdo in town? Back then, Ryder led a life bearing no similarities to the present day. The person was more or less the same - smart, outgoing and empathetic - but with a different agenda. That agenda was a bold one: empowering the world with his technological expertise. Ryder was one of those kids whose mindset was years ahead of his age. A crescendo of maturity and ambition begun early in his life and gradually built up until he was certain of his exhilarating future. From day one Ryder prepared himself for the real world, drilling into his mind encyclopedia facts, engineering skills and everything that required even the slightest sweat and elbow grease in between. His mantra had always been, hard work never lies. But no matter the honesty of constant practice and betterment, life sometimes just doesn't just contribute its fair share. Such was the case that changed an eight years-old Ryder's agenda into something completely different and unexpected … Ryder was born a child prodigy to two of the 21st-century's most enigmatic minds. His father was a leading robotics engineer who was in a leader position for much of the nation's technological projects. His equivalent in the field of search-and-rescue was his mother, a daring woman who devoted decades to enhancing lifesaving techniques and equipment. So when Ryder came into the world, the bar was set high in the sky for him. The journey to surpass that bar began immediately. Sadly only Ryder's father was there to accompany and guide him along the way. His mother died at childbirth. A sudden brain aneurysm developed and burst, which resulted in her seeing her son for no more than a day. However cynical this may sound, his father didn't let a beloved's death affect the newborn. Emotions fiddled with leadership and excellence was what he thought. Thus he overtook both parental roles and taught Ryder everything he knew. And considering the robotics engineer knew a great deal, the foundation of his son's agenda had to be built early. While others were just sitting up, Ryder could recite the alphabet, multiplication table and famous scientists from memory. The latter came from a visit to a renowned museum. Portrait after portrait of men and women adorned the walls above the exhibits. "These are the smartest minds in the entire history of humanity, son. Their discoveries, inventions and innovations have impact the world we live in immensely. One day your picture too will be amongst them." While others were just standing, Ryder could run, climb, hurdle and assemble gadgets from scratch, not to mention code difficult programs and do calculus problems. While others were just going into school, Ryder was already accepted into the nation's most prestigious high school. Now his father wasn't the one pushing him along his journey to greatness. He finally realized what the first six years of his life meant and decided he was going to be his own Captain. Two years later, Ryder became the youngest person ever to graduate from high school. All the curriculum's hardest courses and school board's strictest teachers couldn't surmount his intellectual processing power and big heart (despite his father looking down upon emotions Ryder knew it was the only thing separating him from being a mindless robot). He was celebrated around the school not only as a genius and likable fellow but also a sports phenom. In fact it was from his stints on the soccer and snowboarding team that he met best friends Katie and Jake respectively. The trio bonded together into inseparable friends. Katie, like Ryder, was a child prodigy but earned a reputation of being a compassionate, animal-loving tomboy (and his secret crush). Jake on the other hand was like his older brother he never had. They shared many of the same interests from ripping through to the local ski hill to volunteering their time at community centers. Ryder cherished his friends invaluably. Katie and Jake were never more than a stone’s throw from his side. But there was one person he valued even more. His father, although not the Captain anymore, was still the dominant motivating and loving factor in his life. It was him who brought Ryder and his friends to the mega projects he headed and showed them a little glimpse of their future. Right after Ryder’s graduation, his father took them once more on a trip. What was the destination? The kids clearly anticipated another tour of a laboratory or such. But this time the robotics engineer had other plans in mind. “Where are we going to today, dad?” asked Ryder from the backseat of the family’s solar-powered car, “and why are we dressed like this?” He had on a bright Hawaiian t-shirt, swimming trunks, sunglasses and flip-flops. Katie and Jake were dressed in a similar fashion. The three looked awfully uncomfortable and anxious. Was Ryder’s dad taking them on a vacation or something? The thought was a ludicrous one however; his father never ever took them on such an expedition. “Happy 9th Birthday Ryder!, we’re going on a cruise!” Ryder’s father exclaimed with a beam. The three stared at him from the back before erupting into gleeful whoops and shouts. “Awesome, I always wanted to go on a cruise!” “That’s dope dude!” Ryder was still speechless but managed a wide grin. The family never really celebrated birthdays. When one did come up however, it was usually reveled with a small clap on the back before returning to what was being done before. Doing homework, programming robots and building gadgets always had the top priority. This was the first time he had seen his dad's playful side. Was it finally time to experience life as a normal nine-year old kid? Jake playfully slung his arms around both the birthday boy's shoulders. "You're one lucky dude, Ryder. We're going to have a blast on the cruise chip!" "You bet we are," said Ryder excitedly, "And thanks dad, you're the best!" "Don't mention it son," his father chuckled. The car now joined a swarm of other vehicles that funneled into a long lineup up to a massive seaside pier. At the end was the largest and most magnificent boat Ryder had ever seen. The trio gazed at it in profound amazement. "Besides I couldn't let them free Princess of Oceania first-class tickets to go waste." He added under his breath. "Wait what?" "Oh nothing Katie, I was just humming to myself." Before long the car was filled with a jaunty tune while Ryder and his friends discussed in excitement what they were going to do aboard the Princess of Oceania. And like all of the other trips three have embarked on, the cruise was an instant success. A week later after Princess of Oceania made a gigantic loop in the Bahamas bay and visited the most mesmerizing Caribbean islands it had to offer, the cruise ship returned to the seaside pier and unloaded its souvenir- and memory-filled passengers. In turned out the cruise was more than successful in making Ryder feel like a normal kid. As they bid farewell to the cruise ship as it sailed with a new batch of tourists into the horizon, he inquired to his dad about next year's gift. "Your tenth birthday? Son, that's a year away!" His father laughed jollily and ruffled Ryder's hair affectionately, "Ryder, your tenth birthday isn't to going to be anytime soon. But I guarantee you it'll be just as memorable as this one. So why not just enjoy the moment now and worry about that when the time comes?" Ryder pouted, "Come on dad, you always tell me everything." "Well I'm afraid this will have to remain a surprise," the old man shrugged. Ryder's journey to greatness had added a new route. Now in addition to his usual engineering, scientific and athletic programs, the child prodigy also strived to expand his social agenda. It was a realization both he and his father made while aboard the Princess of Oceania. Should a person have just number skills and no creativity or personality, then he will find himself competing alongside machines down on the ground. But if a person masters both worlds, then there is no limit into what he can accomplish. Since university was some years away due to state guidelines, Ryder knew all the knowledge and experience he accumulated mustn't tarnish. He kick-started the town's robotics club and participated in a construction project to erect an ultramodern Olympic torch-shaped research lab. Ryder also kept his promises of friendship; he helped Katie begin her own pet salon and Jake with revitalizing a dilapidated ski chalet up in the snowy mountains. The crescendo of maturity and ambition in his life streaked sky high. There was nothing that could stop him. The old man and veteran robotics engineer was busier than ever with government contracts but made sure every free second was spent with his son. It was a feeling of unprecedented magnitude knowing your child is destined to be synonymous with the greats. Despite Ryder's "omnipotence" he felt the need to congratulate him on anything and provide enough motivation to push him even further. Then just a week before the boy's tenth birthday, disaster struck. While adding the finishing touches to a robotic dog he designed and crafted by himself, Ryder suddenly collapsed. He was found by colleagues writhing on the ground in agony and clutching his chest. The pain was so excruciating that in less than five minutes he blacked out. The ambulance hadn't even arrived yet. When the news reached his father, he promptly left the satellite facility he was employed at (in spite of policies) and top the first flight home. Upon reaching the hospital and storming into the ICU, he almost burst into a sob. Ryder looked nothing like the brilliant and energetic kid he was before. He laid bedridden with sick grayish skin, quivering hands and an uncertain emptiness in his eyes. Mounds of cables from a machine beside the bed connected to patches of white gauze covering the entirety of his left chest. "Oh my gosh, what happened to him?" whispered the father sorrowfully. "Ryder has a seriously weak heart, I'm afraid." said the ICU doctor. She took out a clipboard and showed him some scribbled notes, "Suffered a minor cardiac arrest, went into a coma and woke up like this ever since." Ryder turned his head ever so slightly to smile meagerly at his dad. Tears welled up in his eyes, "D-d-dad, will I be alright?" His father clutched him into a tight hug before going down on one knee and looking at his son straight in the eyes. He held his face gently. Ryder tried to keep his smile but the constant trickle of tears down his cold cheeks made him appear pained and heartbroken. The old man knew exactly how he was feeling. A kid who had never caught a illness greater than the common cold now unexpectedly has to deal with a life-or-death situation? And suddenly, the dad wasn't just staring at the ill face of his son. He was also staring at the face of his wife, of Ryder's mother, who underwent exactly the same anguish nearly ten years ago. He wiped his own eyes before talking. "Listen son, you will definitely be alright. Just stay strong and have faith." "I-I-I understand." "And whatever happens, I promise you I will always be by your side." Unfortunately, the condition never got better. Every possible treatment was proposed and tried on the poor boy who was just days shy of his tenth birthday. People - friends, colleagues, schoolmates and even ordinary strangers - walked in a constant stream to give him gifts and bid his well. Nothing worked. Ryder had gone from a lively young kid to a lifeless husk, a corpse of who he was before. From a plastic chair beside his bed his father held his hand and watched him in grief. How could seeing one suffer do so much harm? Yet there was something about his son's uninterrupted gaze boring into the wall opposite from him, the prospect of a priceless journey cut short and the excitement towards his tenth birthday that dashed all hopes from his soul. ' Emotions fiddled with leadership and excellence' he had thought. He sighed and held Ryder's hand even tighter. Never again, never again. Ryder grew weaker and weaker. His father, keeping his promise, always stayed by his side. But then the night before his birthday, the doctor presented what seemed news from the Grim Reaper himself. "I'm extremely sorry to say this but there is a 95% chance Ryder won't see his tenth year. Unless …" "Unless what?!" his father almost jumped up. "Unless he undergoes a heart transplant. But the hospital has conducted an urgent nationwide search for a donar heart since last week and sadly no matches for your son have been found." There was a long silence. Ryder, now a pale skeleton, laid in slumber. His father looked at his small chest rising up and down. He looked at the doctor who had her hands clasped together in front of her and sported a sad expression. Then he looked at himself in the mirror, an unshaven middle-aged man with tired bags under his eyes and popping veins. He looked back at Ryder, then at the doctor and lastly at himself. He looked back at Ryder, then at the doctor and lastly at himself. He looked back at Ryder, then at the doctor and lastly … Ryder was so young, yet he had achieved what most adults could only dream of. Ryder was a child prodigy with unlimited potential and a cheerfulness appreciated by everyone. Ryder was a jovial sport who never hesitated to help others in need. Ryder was an innocent child who wanted no more than to see the light of his tenth birthday. But most important, Ryder was his son. There was only one option left. The next morning, Ryder woke up to vibrant sunlight enter his room and filling it with a warm glow. He stretched his arms out, yawned and found out that he actually felt better! "Hey dad -" No answer. The plastic chair beside his bed, where his dad always sat, was empty. Ryder was confused. Perhaps he went to the washroom or something, or had some errands to run? However the card on the chair told him otherwise. With trembling he picked it up and examined it. It was in fact a birthday card, with a picture of him and his dad on board the Princess ''of Oceania. He opened it and read the familiar neat handwriting: Dear Ryder, Happy 10th Birthday son! Congratulations to you on this special day and your phenomenal accomplishments! '' Remember a year ago when you asked what I was going to ''give you for your birthday? Well son, I gave to you the gift of my heart. '' Happy Birthday Ryder. I'll forever love and hold you dear. Although I will not be present for the remainder of your journey to ''greatness, I wish you all the best. I know you will be amongst the greats one day. With all the love in the world, Dad Category:Sad Category:Sad Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story